1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to providing an audible alarm for a mobile phone. More particularly, it relates to a system and method for activating an audible alarm for a mobile phone to deter theft and assist in locating the mobile phone.
2. Background of Related Art
Mobile phones, Personal Digital Assistants, and other mobile wireless devices are small, portable, and easily stolen. If a mobile phone or other hardware is stolen, there is liability that the their will use the stolen mobile device, causing the user to be billed for services initiated by the thief.
One conventional way to protect a mobile phone or mobile wireless device is to add a lock/unlock personal identification number (PIN) to lock and unlock the device. Using such a system, the device becomes disabled until a lock/unlock PIN is entered that matches a pre-stored lock/unlock PIN in memory of the mobile phone.
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional mobile phone comprising an external antenna 1, an on/off button 2, a speaker 3, a cancel button 4, a menu selection button 5, scroll buttons 6 and 7, a numerical keypad 8, and a microphone 9.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 5, one conventional type mobile phone has a menu selection button 5 for access to a menu that will lock and unlock the device. Scroll buttons 6 and 7 allow a user to scroll through a menu system to choose a desired function. Once a lock and/or unlock menu is entered, the numerical keypad 8 is used to enter a lock/unlock PIN that the user will later use to both lock or unlock the device. The cancel button 4 may be depressed if the user mistakenly enters an incorrect lock/unlock PIN or wants to exit the current menu function.
FIG. 6 is a flow chart showing an exemplary process by which a lock/unlock PIN number is initially setup for use on a mobile phone.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 6, a software routine monitors keyboard entries to determine if a locking setup menu is chosen 10. If the locking setup menu 10 is not chosen, the software routine loops to continuously monitor if the user desires to enter the locking setup menu.
Once the user desires to enter the locking setup menu, a routine is called that requires a user to enter a lock/unlock PIN that will be used to lock or unlock the mobile wireless device 11.
A conventional method of assuring that a user enters the correct lock/unlock PIN is to have the user re-enter the lock/unlock PIN at routine 12. The lock/unlock PIN entered in routine 11 is compared with the lock/unlock PIN entered in routine 12. If the lock/unlock PIN entered in routine 11 is not the same as the lock/unlock PIN entered in routine 12, the program jumps back to routine 11 to force the user to begin the process over again to establish a lock/unlock PIN. If the lock/unlock PIN entered in routine 11 is the same as the lock/unlock PIN entered in routine 12, the program progresses to store the lock/unlock PIN 14.
The lock/unlock PIN is preferably stored in non-volatile memory. Non-volatile memory allows the lock/unlock PIN number to be maintained even without a constant source of power. The lock/unlock PIN would not be inadvertently erased if the battery power were allowed to run down, and a thief would not be able to erase the lock/unlock PIN by simply removing the battery pack.
FIG. 7 is a flow chart showing an exemplary process by which a lock/unlock PIN number is entered to lock or unlock a mobile phone.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 7, a software routine monitors if a lock and unlock menu is chosen 16. If the lock and unlock menu 16 is not chosen, the software routine loops to continuously monitor if user desires to enter the lock and unlock menu 16. Once the user enters the lock and unlock menu, a routine is called that requires a user to enter a lock/unlock PIN 17 that will be used to lock and unlock the mobile phone.
The entered lock/unlock PIN is compared to the lock/unlock PIN previously stored in memory 18 to determine if the proper lock/unlock PIN has been entered by the user. If the lock/unlock PIN entered by the user is not the same as the lock/unlock PIN stored in memory, the program branches back to the routine that requires the user to enter a lock/unlock PIN 17. If the lock/unlock PIN entered by the user is the same as the lock/unlock PIN stored in memory, the program continues on to determine the current state of the phone, either locked or unlocked 19. If a mobile phone is in a locked condition, a software routine unlocks the mobile phone to allow full functionality for the user at step 20. If the mobile phone is in an unlocked condition, the software routine locks the mobile phone 21. Once either the unlocking routine 20 or the locking routine 21 are completed, the lock/unlock menu function is exited at step 22.
Locking a mobile phone prevents further use, but does not assist a user in finding their mobile phone, nor does it deter a thief from hiding the phone on their person.
There exists a need for an apparatus and method that discourages theft of a mobile phone, or if stolen, assists the owner in locating their stolen mobile phone.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a mobile phone having an alarm capable of being remotely triggered comprises a remote trigger detection element. The remote trigger detection element responds to an alarm personal identification number (PIN) entered by a remote user to produced an alarm signal. The alarm signal triggers an audible alarm within the mobile phone.
A mobile phone having an alarm capable of being remotely triggered in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises a remote trigger detection element. A remote user enters an alarm PIN from a remote location from the mobile phone. The alarm PIN is compared with a previously stored user alarm PIN for the mobile phone at a central location. A match between alarm PINs causes an alarm activation signal to be produced. If the PIN is stored at a central location, the alarm activation signal is transmitted to the mobile phone. The mobile phone receives the alarm activation signal and activates an audible alarm.
A mobile phone having an alarm capable of being remotely triggered in accordance with another aspect of the present invention comprises a audible alarm disabling element. An alarm PIN is entered into the mobile phone. The alarm PIN is compared to a previously stored alarm PIN within memory. A match between alarm PINs causes an active audible alarm to become disabled.